


Yeet

by Kyu_Sunstruck



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hybrids, Phil yeets his son, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur and Techno are also hybrids but they are just chillin, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), this is based on the fact bird literally yeet their children to teach them to fly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyu_Sunstruck/pseuds/Kyu_Sunstruck
Summary: Philza yeets his son, thats it thats the fic
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 329





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready boy?"

The young boy that he was talking to nodded his head, ice blue eyes fierce with determination. Tommy had just grown into his wings, and he was ready to start learning to fly, he was ready. His brothers sat on the porch, there for moral support and also to make sure Tommy didn't hurt himself.

"Alright, come here" Their father told him, going to pick up the 10 year old, his own wings flexing and lifting the two of them into the sky.

Now one would be wondering, why was Mr Philza Minecraft was just lifting his son into the sky, well, this is how you teach a young bird hybrid to fly. You lift them into the sky, drop them and let them figure it out themselves through instinct alone.

Phil was yeeting his kid.

Once they were high enough, where they just barely couldn't see Will and Techno on the porch and check one last time with Tommy.

"Are you sure you want to do this Tommy?"

"Yes! I wanna fly!" Tommy extended his wings, no fear in his eyes.

"Okay,," Phil sighed, and moved his hands from under Tommy's armpits, letting him go

Tommy fell, wings beating wildly for a few seconds, before twisting to look at the ground rapidly coming towards him, his eyes widened as his heart rate quickened, and he began to beat his wings, closing his eyes as he did so, scared that this could go horribly wrong.

"Good job bud, you got it" Tommy opened his eyes, bringing his arms down that he had instinctively put up to block his view and looking around for a few seconds, before realizing he wasn't falling anymore

"OH FUCK YEA" Tommy celebrated, throwing his hands into the air, and Phil only chuckled, crossing his arms.

"Alright, come on, I'll help you learn how to maneuver" Tommy nodded and they spend the rest of the day doing that, Phil teaching his youngest son how to fly properly, while their brothers watched and celebrating down on the ground.

it was a great day for the Minecraft family, and they wouldn't change it for the world


	2. atempted yeet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Wilbur are not smart

When Wilbur and Techno brought up the idea of teaching their little sibling to fly, the young avian had agreed with no hesitation, absolutely tired of having to ride in the little baby carrier his dad used on him, he was 6 years old, he didn't have to ride like he was 3 years old anymore

He didn't see the problem with the 3 of them standing on the table, the twin 11 year olds holding their little brother, ready to throw him off, having assured the kid that this was how Phil was going to teach him anyways. 

Tommy's wings were extended, ready to start flapping, despite the fact he still had white baby feathers on his wings, with the occasional brown flight wing scattered in there. The boy had danced when he found the first one in the mess of white that was his wings, and it took Phil strapping the young boy to his chest to prevent him from running up to every stranger he saw to show them his wings.

Tommy had thankfully grown that out, but he did start to comb his feathers everyday, searching for more brown flight feathers.

"Okay Tommy, are you ready?"

"Yeah YEAH! of course I'm ready Wilby"

Wilbur and Techno looked at each other, nodding, before getting ready to throw their little sibling

"Okay, one" the younger twin started

"Two" the older continued

"Thr--"

"Whats going on here?"

All three stopped and started at their father as he came into the room, brows furrowed as he surveyed the scene before him

"It was Techno's idea!"

"Heeh?"

Wilbur quickly let go of his brother, and tried to climb off the table to run away, but Phil caught him before he could get far, his son wiggling in his grip

"Tommy?" Phil asked, the little kid was a horrible liar, but he also knew that he was going to be in trouble regardless because of Phils tone

"They said they would teach me to fly"

"So it was both of them"

"Yeah"

Phil sighed, and helped Techno and Tommy off the table, taking the twins to their room. Phil hated to ground the boys, but they put their brother in danger, and they had to learn, so after a stern talking, he returned to Tommy

"Are they in trouble because of me?"

The boy asked, and Phil shook his head 'no'

"Your going to fly Tommy, trust me, you just need to wait, until you have no more white feathers" Phil told the youngest, getting behind him and picking out a small, puffy white baby feather to prove his point, Tommy could disappointingly only sigh and nod 

"Okay" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone gave me an idea that Wilbur and Techno yeet their little brother off a table,


End file.
